Nolan House
*Jim *Kathryn Nolan |visitors = Dr. Whale *Ellen *Emma Swan *Frank *Gene *Henry Mills *Regina Mills |firstmention = That Still Small Voice |firstappearance = The Shepherd |latestappearance = What Happened to Frederick |latestmention = Red-Handed }} The '''Nolan House' is a Storybrooke location on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the sixth episode of the first season. History When the savior, Emma, arrives to town, the curse's power begins to slowly weaken. On Henry's insistence that John Doe is Prince Charming, Mary Margaret, who the boy believes to be Snow White, reads the Snow White fairytale to the unconscious man. This later causes him to wake up and wander the woods in search of someone. When John Doe is found unconscious, Mary Margaret resuscitates him and he is whisked back to the hospital. Although Regina intended for David to remain asleep forever, she interferes with the growing connection between he and Mary Margaret by bringing Kathryn to her husband. Elated, Kathryn reunites with an amnesiac David. After he is discharged from the hospital, she leads him home and points out a decorative windmill on their front lawn before they proceed into the house. Inside, awaiting guests surprise him with a homecoming party, which Kathryn had planned. She introduces him to some old friends of his, although David remembers no one. The physician who oversaw his recovery, Dr. Whale, is also in attendance. Nearby, Henry claims to Emma that David must remember his life as Prince Charming before his false cursed memories set in. Skeptically, Emma reasons David simply has amnesia. Feeling out of place in his own home, David asks Emma and Henry about Mary Margaret and he finds out she isn't at the party, so he leaves to find her. In the kitchen, Kathryn hides as she feels distant from her husband, but with Regina's encouragement, she seeks him out only to discover he's not in the house. Once the party guests have left, David returns home after telling Mary Margaret that he has feelings for her, which she dissuades him against. Kathryn, in an attempt to be close with him, suggests they go to bed. David nervously wonders if she means actually going to sleep or physical intimacy, so Kathryn allows him to decide with whatever he is comfortable with. She tries kissing him, but David pulls away; citing that it doesn't feel right. Sometime later, he decides to end their marriage, which devastates Kathryn. David then pursues Mary Margaret by asking her to meet him at the Toll Bridge. On his way there, he becomes lost and receives directions from a passing Regina, though she purposely misleads him to a pawnshop. There, David sees a miniature windmill that triggers his false memories of the life he had with Kathryn before the coma. By the time he arrives to the Toll Bridge, David regrettably announces to a heartbroken Mary Margaret that he wants to make his marriage work. That same night, Kathryn accepts David into the house after he agrees to work on their relationship as a married couple. At some point, David and Kathryn begin making a daily morning stop to the diner at seven-fifteen. While she waits in the car, he goes in to grab coffee for both of them. Under the pretense of making an effort to improve his marriage, David actually arrives by seven-fifteen in order to catch a glimpse of Mary Margaret. Unknown to him, she does the same. Before an upcoming storm, Mary Margaret shops at the pharmacy for supplies and accidentally sees Kathryn buying a pregnancy test. In the woods, she finds a lone dove. On the advice of a veterinarian, the dove must regroup with its flock or live alone forever. Braving the storm, Mary Margaret attempts to release the dove, and she almost falls down a ravine when David saves her. Huddling in an abandoned cabin, sparks fly as they almost kiss, but she pulls back to question why he is cheating on his pregnant wife. David is unaware of this, yet this makes him realize he is still a married man. The two resolve to not meet each other again. At home, he speaks to his wife about the current difficulties they are having, and Kathryn reveals the pregnancy test was negative. She is unhappy about his continued distance from her, so David promises to improve in couples' therapy. Despite that they decided to part ways, David and Mary Margaret's mutual feelings prove too strong to ignore and the pair embark on a secret affair. During an evening dinner, Kathryn announces to her husband that she has been accepted into a Boston law school. David tries to be enthusiastic for her, but he thinks Boston is too far away. Kathryn, however, believes a change of location might be just what they need to start a new future instead of rekindling the past. Consulting with Mary Margaret, he decides to tell his wife the truth about the affair. Nonetheless, David is too afraid of hurting her, and he states they aren't compatible as a couple. A crushed Kathryn later learns from Regina that David and Mary Margaret are seeing each other. From her teaching school, Mary Margaret talks via phone to David, who lies about coming clean to Kathryn. Following a public dispute between the two women, the whole town learns of the affair, which leads to Mary Margaret breaking up with David for lying to her. Kathryn, having cooled down considerably after this, realizes she and David have never truly been in love, and what he has with Mary Margaret is love. Deciding to support him, she writes David a letter urging him to be with the one he loves. Kathryn leaves the note on the house table, and before leaving for Boston alone, she bids Regina goodbye. From her final conversation with Kathryn, Regina learns about the note. After breaking into the house with a key, she sabotages David and Mary Margaret's chance of reconciling by burning the letter. }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *The address is Clarkdale Drive,File:114PhoneRecords2.png 244.File:106WelcomeHome.png |-|Set Notes= Set Dressing *One of the framed pictures in David and Kathryn's living roomFile:106Kiss2.png was later used to decorate the entrance hall of Jacinda and Sabine's apartment in "Hyperion Heights",File:701SoEarly.png "Greenbacks",File:705MyGrandma.png "One Little Tear",File:709ThereIsNone.png "A Taste of the Heights",File:712WellYeah!.png "Knightfall"File:713YouHaveNoIdea.png and "Chosen".File:717What.png |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The Tesky Residence, a heritage home at 244 East 10th Street in North Vancouver, doubles as the Nolan house for interior and exterior scenes. File:113ReallyBad.png (0:24) File:113Dinner.png (0:49) File:106Hey.png (0:51) It is a two-story wood-frame house with Craftsman-influenced details, built in 1912 as a speculative investment. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }} Category:Once Upon a Time Locations